


October Duo.

by MochaTea147



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Shiro (Voltron), Demisexual Shiro (Voltron), Drama & Romance, Good Lotor (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Panic Attacks, Panromantic Shiro, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Crush, Shiro Has Nightmares (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochaTea147/pseuds/MochaTea147
Summary: Jackson was supposed to hate the Garrison, after all the missions that they organized were responsible for taking most of his family and the one he loved most away from him, and wouldn't give any whereabouts and wouldn't tell him if his family and lover were dead or alive.Well, here he was, being a prodigy as well as the youngest person to ever be accepted into the Garrison at 13 years old isn't all that it is cracked up to be, he has experienced heartbreak.. and faces guilt about what happened to his mother, and has no idea if his father, sister and brother are even alive.. only really being able to contact his grandpa who has been the sun in his dim lit life.However, he doesn't expect to be thrown into an adventure once he helps four cadets (two who he is very close with.)  track a blue robotic Lion and find his lover who was presumed dead and has lost most of his memories ... and he never expects to become a Paladin of Voltron, especially to a Lion who requires a Paladin to have a special bond with the black Paladin.What could this mean for Jackson?? And could he recover the memories of his past while up in space and find his family?? Or will he die trying to protect the people he loves.
Relationships: Kuron/Lance (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. ~ Prologue ~

"Shiro... just please... let me go with you. It's not like anybody wants me here."

A Young Man looked over to the eyes of his comrade, the comrade who had never given up on him, the comrade who had been instrumental in helping him get up on his feet ever since that day...

Even after receiving a scolding for something the two of them couldn't exactly control, Shiro was able to put a hand on his friends shoulder as he pulled him Into a hug while putting a necklace on the other male while saying as he noticed the other male's panicked look.

"Hey.. Hey.. Jackson it's okay, you know I won't hurt you.. I just want you to know that you aren't alone in this fight, I certainly don't hate you, your siblings and grandfather don't hate you, Keith and Adam certainly don't... so let us help you..."

________________________________

"Jackson! Jackson!"

Jackson could feel himself softly groan as he had finally had a good dream and suddenly someone had ruined it! Who could it had-

Oh....

"Keith... why??"

Jackson could see Keith softly grumble as he slowly rubbed his eyes, soon feeling like he had forgotten something-

"HOLY CRAP!"

Jackson felt his breathing get a little heavy as he soon rushed to grab everything he would need for their expedition, he hadn't realized he had panicked until Keith had put a hand on his shoulder as he heard the younger male say,

"Jackson, it's okay. Can you breathe alright??"

Jackson felt himself slightly smile at Keith, he knew Keith wouldn't had seen caring to others but they had known each other through their fathers, and even after everything... they had somehow become friends again.

"Yeah... I can, now let's go. We have to get there. I think it would be best if we both took our hover bikes, I can provide cover for the explosion while you go inside."

"But what about-" Keith started to interrupt before being shushed by Jackson.

"And I'll follow you inside."

He noticed a small smirk appear on Keith's face before receiving a understanding nod, he then was able to take his bag and go out to his hover bike. He then was able to put his earplugs in before starting up and getting on as he managed to say,

"Let's Go!"


	2. ~ Chapter 1 ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Keith head out on their hover bikes to rescue Shiro, but what will happen to Jackson once he and Keith rescue Shiro and learn a shattering truth??

~ Jackson's POV. ~

I could feel the wind of my hair go by as me and Keith Raced on our hover bikes, with a bandanna tied against our faces so we wouldn't get recognized.

I did have an uneasy feeling in my stomach, after all... what if this didn't work? What if we just did this for nothing??

No... I shouldn't be worried... Shiro is counting on me... I can't lose him again, even after everything we went through.. besides he's a fighter.. he should know what to do if he got into a situation.

I gave Keith a thumbs up before pressing a button, which let off a series of explosions and gave us a chance to get in undetected.

"These readings are off the charts." I could hear a doctor say this as we walked in, I felt myself gasp as anger built up inside of me once getting a glimpse of Shiro, who could had done this?!

But before I could get a swing at them, Keith had already done that for me. I went over to Shiro and took my dagger out to get him out from being restrained.. I then managed to get a grip on Shiro's shoulder before then being able to give Keith a glare that meant we had to go when we heard the noises, until...

"No no nope! I'm saving Shiro!"

Oh no....

"Who are you??" Keith manages to ask as two other cadets come into the building.

"Who am I?? Uh the names Lance." After earning a couple blinks from Keith, Lance contiuned.

"We were at the same class in the Garrison."

"Really are you a engineer??" Keith asked.

"No I'm a fighter pilot! We are rivals, you know Lance and Keith Neck and Neck!" Lance managed to say this after dramatically gasping.

Keith seemed to remember Lance after hearing those lines, we could hear more noises coming from afar as I managed to say,

"Guys we have no time to waste! Lance you come with me and hold Shiro, You two go with Keith. He has enough for both of you."

Keith and Lance both seemed shocked by what I had said, but the two who had on green and yellow nodded their heads okay as we all went to our positions and began driving towards Keith's house.

I put some earplugs into my ears to drown out the noises of the others screaming as me and Keith drove, I managed to get a look at Shiro who was definitely knocked out, before managing to say under my breath.

"Shiro... what happened to you..."

________________________________________

Getting Shiro to the house was certainly something, I was the only one who could carry Shiro into the house, he had enough weight on him where the others couldn't carry him but he still had lost a lot of weight, what happened to him out there??

I managed to give Shiro the space he needed while talking to Keith, I felt myself let out a long sigh before noticing the others awkwardly looking around,

"So... Hunk.. Pidge correct??" I ask them.

Pidge and Hunk both nodded their heads yes as I felt myself chuckle and let my hand out to them, I give a wink towards Lance before managing to say,

"I heard from some outside sources that you were friends with Lance, thank you for helping him during my absence."

I could see a somewhat embarrassed look on Lance's face, after all... he did have two older brothers but between me and him, we were like brothers to each other.

I could see Hunk's eyes have a sparkle to them as he quickly responded to me while shaking my hand.

"You're welcome, I'm sorry if I seem weird, you're uncle is like a hero to me."

My Uncle, Marcello. I did live with him briefly as a child but he was known as a hero among the Garrison Staff, particularly because he was so skilled in Engineering. I wonder if he knows that I helped Shiro escape...

Oh crap... he's gonna kill me isnt he??

"Hello?? Earth to Jackson??" Pidge whispered this in my ear before I slowly came to reality, I then felt myself look over at the two and nervously chuckling before then noticing something...

"Did Shiro go outside??"

"Yeah he did." Keith inquired as he had walked inside the house, looking dirty as he had cleaned his hover bike again.

"Do you want to go see him??"

Keith saying this to me made me shocked, I mean... i can tell Shiro went through a lot... would he want to talk?? Does he still... does he even remember me??

"Yeah I do..."

I then decide to take a couple deep breaths before heading out, I can see Shiro standing on the hill... he looks confused about his arm.. which is a prosthetic.

"It's good to have you back." I give Shiro a comforting smile as I approach him, he seems to smile while then responding with,

"It's good to be back."

"So what happened out there, where were you??" I asked him with a worried look.

"I wish I can tell you, my heads still pretty scrambled, I was on some alien ship, somehow I escaped... it's all a blur." Shiro explained to me.

I felt like my whole world had shattered at that moment, I clutched my necklace and tried my best not to cry as I could see in his eyes that he couldn't remember much at the moment.. I then felt myself look down as Shiro managed to say to me,

"Jackson. Are you alright??"

I manage to hide the tears that were falling down my face, before slowly wiping them as I managed to say before walking inside Keith's place.

"Yeah I'm fine, you should come see this."


End file.
